Number Twelve
by CharleyPaige
Summary: 'Frau Schmidt's mouth immediately dropped to the floor and raised her eyebrows so high she was sure they had flown right off her head. Had this Fraulein just outright refused the Captain's orders? She could scarcely believe it.' Set before and during Maria's arrival. A certain housekeeper discovers that there is more to the new governess than meets the eye.


**A/N**: It has been seven whole years since I posted my last story, but I have been reading your wonderful stories and I am getting around to reviewing them so bear with me. This little story has been in my mind for a couple of years now so I'd like to share this with you and see what your thoughts were. This is intended as a one-shot, but I do have a few ideas of how this could be continued so depending on feedback, this is subject to change. Enjoy! 😊

* * *

**Number Twelve**

_Here we go again_,thought Frau Schmidt as she made the bed in the governess's room, wondering how long it would take for the new member of staff to realise she had no idea of what she would be letting herself in for. Smoothing down the edges of the bed, Frau Schmidt thought back to happier times in the villa, and how much things had changed over the last twenty years.

Change. Some people despise it, some people embrace it with open arms, and then there was Frau Schmidt. She alone had been the constant who had seen the von Trapps go through their individual life states and milestones. From the Captain being decorated by the emperor, to Leisl being born, right down to the turmoil that the family had been thrown into once Baroness von Trapp, the beautiful Agathe had left the planet far too soon, leaving seven children and a bereft Baron in despair for several years. The Captain had certainly been the one to change drastically. He was always strict to say the least and the house always had order, a trait that she admired. Her own family had a similar system in terms of how a house should be run, so this was nothing new to her. However, he was always fair and cherished every moment he had when he spent it with his wife and children. Not a day went by where there wasn't music, fun and laughter. It became very clear that when the Baroness died, all of that died too and in its place, the house was a shell, an echo of what it used to be.

She was also aware that she was one of the very few people that had borne witness to the von Trapp's intimate moments. The love that was clearly conveyed between the Captain and his wife, the joy of when the Baroness had announced that she was pregnant with another child. Then there were the dark times, the rage that the Captain would go into, angry that his beloved was slipping right through his fingers, the air of helplessness when she then became gravely ill and Frau Schmidt took it upon herself to care as best she could for her in her final moments. But the loss of Agathe von Trapp was the most powerful moment in the cruellest way that she had ever known. The events that followed often included finding the Captain in his study in the dark, asleep in his chair with his head on the desk. Pieces of scrunched up paper and broken glass around him, always accompanied with an empty bottle of whisky carelessly lying at his feet, his hair in disarray and the remaining embers of the fire fighting to stay alight. There were many times that she had gently woke him and led him to his quarters as he would shed tears and incoherently mumble to her about the pain he was going through. These moments were never discussed between the two of course, but she knew that Georg von Trapp, the man who had fought many battles and endured the very limits to which no human should ever experience, treated her as though she was the only remaining fragment of glue that stopped the entire household from crashing down completely.

Then came the governesses. Frau Schmidt had seen a total of eleven governesses come through the villa doors so far, each one rather pompously believing they were better and much more capable of taking care of the von Trapp children than their predecessor. All of them desperately attempting to impress their revered employer with various methods of disciplining the children, but this always resulted in using the screeching sound of the whistle that Frau Schmidt had quite frankly grown immune to, having a futile effect on the children and leading their governess practically running out of the doors once their mischievous charges had carried out at least one of their cruel pranks. It became a bit of a game to her as much as it was to the children and she often secretly timed them down to the hour to see how long it would be before she would have to go to the Captain and alert him of the sudden departure of his most recently employee.

Now finished with the room, Frau Schmidt closed the door behind her with a soft click and began to descend the stairs to prepare the staff for the new arrival. As she made her way across the foyer, the Captain emerged from his study, looking immaculate as ever and beckoned her to his study.

As they both walked into the Captains study, she walked through and sat at his desk as he walked around to sit at the other side. This routine became so frequent that there was no longer an in-depth discussion about what would take place once the governess had arrived.

"Frau Schmidt, please take a look over these telegrams I have received regarding the new governess and prepare the staff for her arrival" ordered the Captain in a rather mundane tone as he passed her various papers that had details of the next employee.

"Everything is in order, Captain. I have prepared the room and I will be there to greet her when she arrives." This was a usual routine for Frau Schmidt as the Captain would often be away either on business or leisure. She expected it would be the latter as it was always to the same destination and he would mention a particular lady every time he was due to leave. Baroness Schreader was an esteemed member of the aristocracy and somebody she had briefly met a long time ago back when parties were held at the house. She would often overhear the gossip from the maids, prattling on about who she was, her stunning looks, the position she held within the social scene and the Captains apparent interest in her. It was only a matter of time before he left again to visit his – as he called her - companion.

"Greeting her won't be necessary Frau Schmidt. I shall be the one to meet her and introduce her to the children. I will explain the rules of the house and make sure this one stays put" she noticed his snarl when making his next remark "two hours for heavens sake" he spat bitterly. "Her lack of incompetence is beyond me."

Frau Schmidt repressed in inward smirk at his irritation. He was referring to the last so-called Governess who had waltzed in bold as brass only to admit defeat once Louisa had expertly placed a rather large spider on her shoulder before a commotion of squeals, horrified screams and sniggers filled the house. She looked down at the telegram in her hands, detailing the Fraulein as a postulant. Her eyebrows rose as those words. This was a new tactic; the other ones had been the 'best of the best' and 'experts in caring for children'. Nevertheless, she wondered if breaking the cycle of a conventional Governess would work. She didn't have much time to think about it though, as the doorbell chimed, signalling her arrival.

"That will be all thank you, please continue with your duties. You are excused" said the Captain with a wave of his hand. Frau Schmidt rose from the chair and went to leave when the Captain spoke to her once more. "Do remember to remind the Governess that I will be leaving for Vienna in the morning".

_Again_, she thought and rolled her eyes in her mind. As much as she was happy that the Captain seemed to thoroughly enjoy being around Baroness Schreader, it was always the case that if a governess left whilst we was away, she was the one that had to take over which meant her primary role as housekeeper was neglected. However, as she was feeling unusually positive about the new governess who she had not yet even met, she decided to not dwell on it. "Of course, Captain" came the reply as she once again turned to leave the study. And so, the timer began in her head to see how long the new arrival could withstand.

_Surely, this one could beat two hours_ she thought as she headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

The high-pitched sound of the Captains whistle coming from the foyer made Frau Schmidt jump a little. Even though she was used to hearing the different sounds that the whistle created, the signal that he had created for the new governess was truly ghastly. Rolling her eyes to herself, she was about to carry on busying herself with chores when she heard another voice coming from the other room.

"Oh no Sir, I'm sorry Sir! I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals but not for children and _definitely not_ for me. It would be too… Humiliating."

Frau Schmidt's mouth immediately dropped to the floor and she raised her eyebrows so high she was sure they had flown right off her head. Had this Fraulein just outright refused the Captain's orders? She could scarcely believe it. The last time she had heard somebody defy the Captain was his late w-.

Another loud, high pitched screech pierced the air, and this time it was not the Captain. Frau Schmidt poked her head out that lead to the foyer, making sure that she was undetectable by the people in the next room.

The Captain had frozen in his tracks and from the doorway, she saw him turn around slowly to face the young lady opposite him with an icy glare that had put the fear of God into many people unlucky enough to have enticed that reaction from him. Frau Schmidt prepared herself for the Captain to raise his voice and fire her on the spot but instead, his voice remained relatively calm.

"You may call me Captain"

This time, she focused her attention on the young lady to had so confidently spoken out of turn. She was young… _Very _young. She couldn't imagine her to be any older than being in her early to mid-twenties. The previous ones before her were always in their late thirties and forties. She looked at her in more detail as she began conversing with the children. Unusually short blonde hair and wearing possibly the most revolting dress she had ever seen. Surely the Captain wouldn't permit his staff to go around the house in such attire. She didn't have much time to think about it though as she saw the children starting to close in on their new target, beginning to taunt her already. Now was her cue.

She made her presence known by clapping her hands to usher the children out of the way. "Alright now children outside for your walk. Father's orders. Hurry up. Quick, quick, quick" she demanded, shooing them towards the door, earning a chorus of sighs and groans from the children at having their fun interrupted. She turned to the young Fraulein, expecting her to sprint out of the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Instead she looked spritely yet confused. She extended her hand out to greet her properly. "Uh, Fraulein Maria. I'm Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper. I'll show you to your room. Follow me." They ascended the stairs with Maria following along with her belongings before she heard the girl speak again.

"Poor little dears" she said with genuine concern before immediately looking confused and reaching down into her pocket.

_Oh no. They've done it again_.

Without missing a beat, Maria pulled out a monstrous frog from her pocket and with a loud shriek, threw the animal onto the floor with her mouth agape and a most bewildered reaction, a complete contrast to Frau Schmidt who only sighed, knowing that this was only the beginning of the torment. She lightly shook her head at the sight of the animal and the children's blatant smirks as she turned to her colleague.

"Your very lucky, with Fraulein Helga it was a snake!"

* * *

Frau Schmidt was sat on the stool in the staff kitchen sipping her coffee whilst reading the paper, enjoying a short but thoroughly deserved break before returning to her duties when she heard the doorbell ring for a second time. She already knew that it would be the material that the Captain had requested she ordered from town after learning that Fraulein Maria was a self-confessed seamstress. She thought that instead, the Captain would have ordered more suitable clothing, but if it meant that she wouldn't be roaming around the house in the grey abomination she was currently sporting, then she was free to do as she pleased. Placing her coffee cup and neatly folded paper to the side, she got up and smoothed her dress down ready to answer the door. It just so happened that she was beaten to it by the butler Franz, a peculiar and quiet yet dedicated employee. Being the longest serving member of staff, Frau Schmidt liked to try and work out the household employees, seeing what quirks they had and determining their individual personalities. Franz was definitely the trickiest though, still yet to come out of his shell even after ten years of working together. He came through the door with a stack of various materials and handed them to her.

"Fraulein Maria's material, Frau Schmidt as requested."

"Yes, thank you, Franz. I'll take them up to her room right away." He only nodded at her in response, she knew that was all she would receive before he walked back through the door.

* * *

"For your new dresses Fraulein Maria. The Captain had these sent out from town."

Maria gasped at the lovely material that had been handed to her. "Oh, how lovely! I'm sure these will make the prettiest clothes I have ever had."

Frau Schmidt smiled to herself at the enthusiasm in Fraulein Maria's voice. She was fresh-faced, cheerful and had an aura about her that the housekeeper couldn't quite put her finger on.

Maria started to look through the material in her arms, marvelling at how lovely and soft they felt before she spoke again. "Tell me, do you think the Captain would get me more material if I asked him?"

Frau Schmidt let out a small laugh in spite of herself at Fraulein Maria's request, the Fraulein's joyful nature clearly rubbing off on her. It was warmly welcomed after years of the opposite attitudes of the former governesses. "Well how many dresses does a governess need?"

"No not for me, for the children. I want to make them some play clothes."

Frau Schmidt's smile faded, and she almost scoffed at Maria's words. "The von Trapp children don't play. They march." Wanting to avoid an inevitable explanation as to why, she crossed the room and closed the drapes at the window.

Maria frowned at her response. "Surely you don't approve of that."

Frau Schmidt turned back to her. Of course she didn't approve, but who was she to comment on how a parent should raise their children in their own home. Although she was respected by the Captain, she knew that voicing her opinion would be entirely inappropriate. Upon facing Fraulein Maria though, she could see that the young lady she was expecting an explanation, so she reluctantly obliged. However, after being in the family's home for more than two decades, she was protective over how people saw the Captain. Not that she blamed anybody for concluding that he was simply a cold hearted, overly regimented man who wanted nothing but order without any relief, but she knew the Captain like nobody else and chose her words carefully.

"Ever-ever since the Captain lost his poor wife; he runs this house as though he were on one of his ships again. Whistles, orders. No more music, no more laughter. Nothing that reminds him of her… Even the children!" she struggled to get her final sentence out, knowing that this was a tragic situation that the Captain couldn't seem to get out of and that his children were desperately crying out for his attention.

"But that's so wrong" Maria stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes… Well… Goodnight." She went to close the door behind her, worried that she had already said too much. It had been a long time since she had spoken to anybody about the family and their history. She figured that the Governess would figure it out on her own anyway, so decided to simply excuse herself. Before she reached the handle, Maria spoke again.

"Frau Schmidt, do you think if I ask the Captain tomorrow about material…"

_Oh no, she had completely forgotten to tell her_.

"Oh. Well he's leaving for Vienna in the morning in the morning."

"Ah yes of course. How long will he be gone?" Maria wondered if this was a regular occurrence, it would certainly make sense as to why the children seemed so disconnected.

"Well that all depends" she started, leaning in closer as though the whole household were eavesdropping on their conversation "the last time he visited the Baroness he stayed for over a month" she raised her eyebrows as if to hint that this would not be the last time he would visit Vienna for that amount of time.

"Oh" was the only response. Maria was silently thinking through ways she could tempt the children out of their regimented state. With their father gone, maybe they would be willing to open up to her?

As though Frau Schmidt could read Maria's thoughts, she leaned in closer. "I shouldn't be saying this, not to you I mean I don't know you that well. But if you ask me, he's thinking very seriously of marrying the woman" she hadn't ever spoken to anybody about this before but she had heard enough gossip from the household staff and observed the Captain to know that there was truth to this. Maria's response however, was not was she expected at all.

"Oh, that would be wonderful" Maria beamed as she gripped onto the end of the bedframe "well the children will have a mother again."

The air seemed to shift in that moment and Frau Schmidt's eyebrows rose yet again in surprise whilst a small smile tugged at her lips. She had never thought of that, she simply hoped that the Captain re-marrying would bring him back to life. She looked Maria up and down, as though she was assessing whether she was being genuine. It was unnecessary though, as it was clear that the Fraulein's innocent response was with pure and wholesome intentions. Something started whirring in her mind, something was different about the young lady in front of her. Wanting to keep it to herself, she simply bid her goodnight again and closed the door behind her.

With her door still on the handle on the other side of Maria's door, she let out a deep sigh.

This summer was certainly going to be interesting indeed.

**END**

* * *

I had a lot of fun exploring this area of the film and every time I was it, I always wanted to know what was going through Frau Schmidt's mind before and during Maria's arrival. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I just knew I wanted to put pen to paper so to speak. If you could be so kind as to leave feedback, whether it be positive or constructive criticism, it is most welcome. Thank you so much for reading.

Charlotte


End file.
